


The First (And Last) Of His Name

by Themes_of_November



Series: Omegaverse [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Humour, Kylo Is An Insufferable Brat, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron is a SAINT, Poe Is Also The Reigning Shit Lord But Well, and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themes_of_November/pseuds/Themes_of_November
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo decides to change his name to Kylo Organa-Solo. Unfortunately for Poe, he doesn't stop there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First (And Last) Of His Name

It started off innocently enough.

Kylo had reckoned that he was no longer a Master of the Knights of Ren and as such had no need to keep using the surname. Poe had nodded at the reasonableness of that and encouraged him to move forward with the name change. So Kylo had. After great deliberation, he had decided to start calling himself Kylo Organa-Solo. His family threw him a party. There was cake and booze and loud music and lots of familial ribbing. But Kylo was happy which made Poe happy too.

When Kylo told him that he was pregnant, after the initial shock and happiness had passed, Poe decided to make an honest mate out of him. He already had a ring made weeks ago, only delaying because he wanted to make the proposal perfect. And he reckoned, well, this is as perfect as it could possibly get. He asked for Kylo's hand and received an armful of Kylo with it. At the ceremony, Kylo surprised him by taking on his name. Poe was so enamoured by his beautiful mate that he agreed, of course he agreed. So Kylo became Kylo Organa-Solo Dameron. Which was a bit long but Kylo was happy and that made Poe happy.

Somewhere down the line - two weeks to be exact, Maker help him, how was it just two weeks? - Kylo reckoned that he wanted to honour the Skywalker lineage too. He made the announcement at a family dinner. Glances were exchanged (from and to everyone except Kylo who was busy beaming), kicks were delivered (from Poe to both Rey and Finn to stop them from making a rude comment), and chuckles were swiftly disguised as coughing fits (Han, once Leia glared at him). Kylo was still very happy with his name and what made Kylo happy made Poe happy but there was a bit of worry beginning to show through.

And then Han Solo spoke in a teasing voice that Kylo had forgotten his grandma. Poe wanted to kick the man but he was sitting too far and he didn't want to hit the General by accident. Everyone laughed but Poe's eyes were fixed on Kylo who seemed to be seriously considering it. Kriffing hell. And so to no one's surprise (except Poe's because Force dammit his mate is a loon) Kylo became Kylo Organa-Solo Skywalker Naberrie Dameron. Kylo was definitely pleased with himself and what made Kylo happy was beginning to truly terrify Poe.

As they lay in bed that night, Kylo once again deliberated on the names of their children. He had already decided to name the twins Shara and Bail a few days ago and Poe had been so overcome with love for his mate that he had proposed to him all over again. At the moment however, Kylo was deliberating surnames. And he seemed very much in favour of quadruple hyphenation. Poe decided then like all reasonable people to put his foot down. The pregnancy had amplified everything about Kylo. He was twice as angry, twice as touchy and twice as likely to sulk and cry. Poe didn't really want to hurt him so he began with a joke. Nothing wrong with a bit of good humour right? Right.

"Don't you think your name's a bit of a mouthful, babe?" Poe asked as he nuzzled his mate's neck.  
Kylo hummed with pleasure, arching into the touch.  
"Might as well add in the rest of Alderaan. To honour their legacy." Poe continued. "What do you think of the name Binks?"  
Kylo huffed. "Don't be ridiculous, Poe. And dad was right. For once. I did forget my grandmother and she was a great woman. It is only logical that I honour her memory too."  
"Kylo Organa-Solo Skywalker Naberrie Dameron is logical?"  
"It's my name. Don't be mean."

Even though Poe was spooned up behind him, he could hear the pout in Kylo's tone. He raised himself up on one elbow and used his other hand to draw his mate's face towards him.  
"It _is_ a mouthful babe."  
"I'm not asking people to start calling me by my full name. You can still call me Kylo."  
Poe's mouth twisted in a grin as a sudden thought came into his mind. "Kosskynd."  
Kylo frowned. "What?"  
"Kylo Organa-Solo Skywalker Naberrie Dameron. Kosskynd for short. I'm gonna call you Kosskynd."  
Kylo sat up in bed, looking at Poe as if he had just stolen his favourite stuffed Wookie. "You're being mean on purpose."

"I'm not. I'm not." Poe said, hands raised in front of him. "But you're not naming our kids that."  
Kylo huffed again. "You didn't complain when I came up with their first names."  
"Because those names were really good."  
Kylo narrowed his eyes. "And the rest of my name is not?"  
Poe's eyebrows threatened to disappear into his hairline. That was so like Kylo to pick the absolute worst conclusion possible. "Fine, you actual nerf. You can call yourself whatever you want but I'm not letting you butcher our children's names."  
Kylo crossed his arms and pointedly looked away. "Me wishing to honour my family legacy is not butchering our children's names."

"Kosskynd."  
Kylo turned to look at him so fast, Poe heard his neck crick. He winced in sympathy.  
"What did you say?"  
"Kosskynd." Poe repeated. "I'll name the children Shara Kosskynd and Bail Kosskynd. That's short like I want, and still respectful of your family legacy."  
"You wouldn't dare." Kylo said lowly, voice quavering.  
Poe arched an eyebrow. "I would. I'll even get it registered with the New Republic Census. Make it official. They'll have to carry it for the rest of their lives."  
Kylo was full on pouting now. "You wouldn't dare." He repeated.  
"Babe, I went into a mêlée with ten TIEs at once just last month. This is nothing compared to that. All you need to do is update some holorecords."

Kylo's lower lip was trembling like a lone leaf in a strong wind. Poe tamped down his protective instincts, reminding himself to keep the end goal in sight. One. Two. Two and a half.

"Just Organa-Solo Dameron then?" Kylo raised hopeful eyes at him.  
Three. Poe rubbed his jaw, making a show of deliberation. "Maybe." He met Kylo's eyes. "I'll think about it."  
Kylo lay back down and nuzzled against his chest.  
"I'm still keeping my name." He said, trying to sound prissy as Poe stroked his hair.  
Poe chuckled but Kylo seemed happy and Poe was happy too. And if he ever tried to argue this point again, well there always was Kosskynd.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the twins' names as well as the title of this story goes to @Davechicken. Thanks DC!


End file.
